In today's age of social media, people upload millions of pictures every day on websites such as Flickr, Facebook, Google+, Instagram, etc. It has been found that a high-quality image on websites attracts a larger audience and hence image enhancement tools have recently been introduced as an integral part of some of these websites. However, conventional image enhancement tools on such websites are not content-adaptive or dynamic. Thus, they produce similar effects for seemingly different images, which may be undesirable. In some cases, complex post-processing operations can be performed on an image by using professional image editing software. However, such software is computationally expensive and is not portable. In addition, such software requires manual intervention and skilled knowledge about the photo-editing process. All these reasons hinder the use of such software on mobile devices. As such, there is a need for further improvements in photo-enhancement techniques and systems.
Aspects of the present disclosure address the aforementioned issues.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the view of the drawings. The headings used in the figures do not limit the scope of the claims.